As a solid-state imaging unit, a line sensor or an image sensor using a solid-state imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) is typically used. The solid-state imaging unit has been widely used as an imaging unit of an electronic apparatus such as a digital video camera, a digital still camera, a digital camera having both video and still camera functions, or a mobile phone. In this specification, the digital video camera, the digital still camera, and the camera having both video and still camera functions are collectively referred to as a digital camera.
The solid-state imaging unit as described above includes a sensor unit in which a solid-state imaging device is mounted on a substrate and a lead on the substrate side and a pad on the solid-state imaging device side are electrically connected to each other by a bonding wire. In the sensor unit, a frame member of a frame shape or a bottomed box shape, which surrounds side portions of the solid-state imaging device, is mounted and an optical member which leads incident light to an imaging surface of the solid-state imaging device is mounted on the upper surface side of the frame member, whereby a solid-state imaging unit is configured (refer to JP-A-2002-57311 and JP-A-2006-313868, for example). As the optical member, for example, in a case where the solid-state imaging unit is a sensor package, a cover glass can be given, and in a case where the solid-state imaging unit is a camera module, a single or a plurality of lenses, an IR cut filter, or the like can be given.
A schematic cross-sectional view of a general solid-state imaging unit in the related art, which is used in a digital camera, is shown in FIG. 11. As shown in FIG. 11, a solid-state imaging unit 600 is a sensor package and is configured to broadly include a sensor unit 601 and a package 602.
The sensor unit 601 is configured to mainly include a solid-state imaging device 610 made of a sensor chip such as the above-described CCD or CMOS, a substrate 620 such as an interposer, a bonding wire 630, and the like. The solid-state imaging device 610 is mounted on the substrate 620 and fixed to the substrate 620 through a die bond 626. A pad 615 on the solid-state imaging device 610 side and a lead 625 on the substrate 620 side are electrically connected to each other by the bonding wire 630, so that the sensor unit 601 is configured.
The package 602 is configured to mainly include a frame member 650 and an optical member 660. The frame member 650 is formed into the form of a frame opened up and down and surrounding the outside of the bonding wire 630, and the lower surface of a leg portion extending downward is adhered and fixed to the upper surface of the substrate further on the outside than a connection portion of the bonding wire 630. The optical member 660 is adhered and fixed to the upper surface side of the frame member 650 so as to face an imaging surface of the solid-state imaging device 610. Then, light (a subject image) being incident through a camera lens (not shown) penetrates the optical member 660 and is then led to the solid-state imaging device. This configuration example is a configuration in which as the optical member 660, a cover glass (also referred to as a seal glass) is provided.
According to such a configuration, the solid-state imaging unit 600 is configured in which a subject image that penetrates the optical member 660 and is then imaged on the imaging surface is subjected to photoelectric conversion and read by the solid-state imaging device 610 and an image signal is output through the substrate 620. In an assembly process of the solid-state imaging unit 600, the frame member 650 is assembled to the sensor unit 601 and the optical member 660 is then assembled so as to cover an opening portion of the frame member 650 from above the frame member 650.